Internet shopping, online banking, and other network-based forms of transmitting sensitive data are highly popular, but may be susceptible to a variety of security breaches resulting from computer viruses, backdoors, keyloggers and other forms of attacks on the user's computer or other consumer transaction device. These attacks generally relate to vulnerabilities in the operating system and/or application programs executing in the device that are used to access or communicate through the network.